Tokina
Tokina is a Japanese lens maker. It was founded in 1950 and NOT founded by former Nikon engineers as some seem to think - that was Kino (Kiron). Its lenses became available under the Tokina brand for a range of camera mounts as they established themselves as a third party manufacturer. Along with Sigma and Tamron, they are a survivor as a mostly independent lens maker. Tokina uses optical glass made by Hoya. Nowadays it belongs to Kenko. Lenses Tokyo Koki * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 105mm f/2.8 * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 135mm f/3.5 * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 200mm f/4.5 * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 300mm f/5.5 * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 400mm f/6.3 * Tele-Tokina 600mm f/8 * Tele-Tokina 800mm f/8 OEM }} * 35-105mm f3.5 Close Range zoom (for Vivitar) * 28-135mm f4-4.6 Hexanon AR (for Konica) * 90-230mm f4.5 Close Focus (for Vivitar) * 105mm f2.8 preset (for Sears TLS and SL 11 cameras) * 28mm f2.8 Wide-Auto (for Sears, Konica, and Soligor at least) Wide Auto series * Tokina Wide Auto 28mm 1:2:8 * Tokina Wide Auto 35mm 1:2:8 RMC series (manual focus) *RMC Tokina 17mm 1:3.5 * RMC Tokina 24mm 1:2.8 * RMC TOKINA 28MM 1:2.8 * RMC Tokina 28-70mm 1:3.5-4.5 * RMC Tokina 28-70mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina 28-85mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina 35-70mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina 35-105mm 1:3.5 * RMC Tokina 35-135mm 1:4-4.5 * RMC Tokina 70-210mm 1:3,5 * RMC Tokina EMZ 70-210mm 1:4.5 * RMC Tokina 80-200mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina EMZ 80-200mm 1:4.5 * RMC Tokina 100-300 1:5 * RMC Tokina 200mm 1:3.5 * RMC Tokina 500mm 1:8 RMC series (manual focus) * RMC Tokina 24mm 1:2.8 * RMC Tokina 28-70mm 1:3.5-4.5 * RMC Tokina 28-70mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina 28-85mm 1:4 * Tokina RMC 35-70mm 1:4 * RMC Tokina 35-105mm 1:3.5 * RMC Tokina 35-105mm 1:3.5-4.5 * RMC Tokina 70-210mm 1:3,5 * RMC Tokina 70-210mm 1:4 * Tokina RMC EMZ 70-210mm 1:4,5 *Tokina RMC 80-200mm 1:4 * Tokina RMC EMZ 80-200mm 1:4.5 * Tokina RMC 100-300 1:5 * RMC Tokina 135mm 1:2.8 * RMC Tokina 200mm 1:3.5 * RMC Tokina 400mm 1:5.6 * Tokina RMC 500mm 1:8 SL series (manual focus) * Tokina SL-17 17mm 1:3.5 * Tokina SL-28 28mm 1:2.8 SZ-X series (manual focus) * Tokina SZ-X 270 SD 28-70mm 1:3.5-4.5 * Tokina SZ-X 270 II 28-70mm 1:3.9-4.8 * Tokina SZ-X 205 28-105mm 1:3.5-4.8 (two touch) * Tokina SZ-X 28-105mm 1:3.5-4.5 (one touch) * Tokina SZ-X 282 28-200mm 1:3.5-5.3 * Tokina SZ-X 35-70mm 1:3.5-4.6 * Tokina SZ-X 721 70-210mm 1:4-5.6 * Tokina SZ-X 630 60-300mm 1:4-5.6 * Tokina SZ-X 730 75-300mm 1:4.5-5.6 * Tokina SZ-X 80-200mm 1:4.5-5.6 AF series * Tokina AF 193 19-35mm 1:3.5-4.5 * Tokina AF 35-70mm 1:3.5-4.6 Macro * Tokina AF 70-210mm 1:4.5 Manual focus * Tokina AT-X 24-40 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 28-85mm 1:3.5-4.5 * Tokina AT-X 28-85mm 1:3.5-4.5 * Tokina AT-X 235 MF 28-135mm 1:4-4.5 * Tokina AT-X 35-70mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 525 50-250mm 1:4-5.6 * Tokina AT-X 60-120 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 828 MF SD 80-200mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 100-300 1:4 SD Autofocus * Tokina AT-X 242 AF 24-200mm 1:3.5-5.6 * Tokina AT-X 840 AF 80-400mm 1:4.5-5.6 * Tokina AT-X 840 AF-II 80-400mm 1:4.5-5.6 * Tokina AT-X 340 AF 100-300mm 1:4 * Tokina AT-X 828 AF SD 80-200mm 1:2.8 Tokina AT-X AF 400mm 5.6 SD Category: Japanese lens makers * AT-X DX series * Tokina AT-X 107 DX 10-17mm 1:3.5-4.5 (Fisheye Zoom) AT-X PRO series * Tokina AT-X PRO 17-35mm 1:4 * Tokina AT-X 235 AF PRO 20-35mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 270 AF PRO 28-70mm 1:2.6-2.8 * Tokina AT-X 270 AF PRO II 28-70mm 1:2.6-2.8 * Tokina AT-X 287 AF PRO SV 28-70mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 280 AF PRO 28-80mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 828 AF PRO 80-200mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 17 AF PRO 17mm 1:3.5 * Tokina AT-X 100 AF PRO 100mm 1:2.8 Macro * Tokina AT-X 300 AF PRO 300mm 1:2.8 ( NEW BODY FINISH ) * Tokina AT-X 300 AF SD 300mm 1:2.8 Gold ring,No window on body, * AF/M Clutch,= PRO AT-X PRO DX series * Tokina AT-X 116 PRO DX 11-16mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 124 PRO DX 12-24mm 1:4 * Tokina AT-X 124 PRO DX II 12-24mm 1:4 (with AF motor) * Tokina AT-X 165 PRO DX 16-50mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X 535 PRO DX 50-135mm 1:2.8 * Tokina AT-X M35 PRO DX 35mm 1:2.8 Macro Links }} Tokina lenses at www.sample-image.com/ * Tokyo Koki Tokina 135mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * Tokyo Koki Tele-Tokina 200mm f/4.5 - Sample Images * RMC Tokina 17mm f/3.5 - Sample Images * RMC Tokina 28mm f/2.8 - Sample Images * RMC Tokina 500mm f/8 Mirror - Sample Images * RMC Tokina 35-70mm f/3.5 - Sample Images company homepage http://photo.net/canon-fd-camera-forum/00H9a2 Tokina AT-X 80-200/2.8 discussions at photo.netCategory: Japanese lens makers *